Roses and Cream
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Godric's Hollow is a cheerful little town, but it holds many mysteries. When Victoire Weasley goes there looking for a summer job, she stumbles upon the latest puzzle: why is the Boy-Who-Lived living a life of anonymity? - AU - TeddyVictoire
1. Summer Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ice cream parlor.**

* * *

Godric's Hollow was a small town, quaint but positively bursting with energy. It was home to many lively little children, the majority of whom liked to spend their summer running around the town, laughing and playing with their friends. The second Victoire Weasley stepped foot in it, she loved it. Everything about it, the brightly-colored flowers, the fruit trees, the warm breezes, and the summer sunlight made her feel completely at home.

She hadn't, of course, loved being crashed into by an exuberant flyer on a lightning-fast broomstick, but there wasn't much she could do except for falling onto the grass.

"Sorry!" the boy apologized, rolling over on his side to grin sheepishly at her. "Didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Victoire sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes and glancing over at the boy. He was already on his knees and offering his hand to her. "Thanks," she said, clasping it and pulling herself up.

"No problem." He tilted his head, studying her. "Are you new to this town? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new," Victoire confirmed. "My aunt's cousin lives here, though. I heard she runs an ice cream parlor, and I was hoping I could find a job there."

"Well, there's only one ice cream parlor around here," he grinned. "And the owner is an old family friend of mine. I can take you there, if you like."

"That'd be great," Victoire said gratefully.

"I would like some payment, though," the boy added, a mischievous grin lighting his face. "Like your name, for instance."

Victoire relaxed—she had thought he would ask for money, or a date. "Victoire Weasley," she answered. "Can I have your name in return?"

"Teddy Lupin," he answered nonchalantly. His name echoed oddly in her head, and she tried to remember where she had heard it before. "I assume you're a witch, as you didn't react to my broomstick at all."

"Oh, yes, I'm a witch. This is the wizarding half of Godric's Hollow, right?" Victoire looked over at the broomstick still lying on the ground and realized it was the latest broom on the market, the Lightning Bolt. "Nice broom, though."

"Thanks," Teddy grinned, picking it up off the grass. "It was a birthday present. So, how about we head over to that ice cream parlor now?"

Victoire smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Hired yet?" Teddy asked Victoire when she exited the back room with a smile on her face.

"Yep!" Victoire said proudly. "You're looking at the newest employee of Roses and Cream!"

"Good," Teddy returned her smile. "So, can I have two scoops of cookie dough ice cream now?"

Victoire rolled her eyes, but couldn't banish her grin. "Coming right up!" she said cheerfully and headed over to the part of the display where the cookie dough ice cream was kept.

"You know, I was wondering," Teddy said casually as she scooped the ice cream into a bowl. "I've never seen a blond Weasley before."

Victoire raised an eyebrow. "How many Weasleys have you seen before?"

Teddy grinned, running a hand through his hair. "A few, in the newspaper and whatnot," he admitted. "Mostly Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione."

"That would be my aunt and uncle," Victoire told him. "My mother was part-Veela, though, which is why I've got this hair color." Absently, she lifted a strawberry blond strand to show him.

"That would explain it." Teddy reached out and brushed the lock of hair with his finger before she could react. Just as quickly, his hand was withdrawn, and he was calmly spooning a bite of cookie dough ice cream into his mouth.

Victoire stared for a moment, bewildered. Teddy Lupin was a strange boy, to be sure.

"So, what about your hair?" she asked, switching the subject. She had been curious since she had caught sight of it, since she'd never seen someone streak their hair bright blue. "That can't be natural."

"It is for me," Teddy grinned, and promptly turned the blue streaks yellow and his brown hair black. "I'm a Metamorphagus," he explained when she stared at him surprise.

"Yeah, I got that," Victoire agreed. "Should you be doing that in public, though?"

"Relax," Teddy laughed, spinning around on the stool. "The muggles tend to keep to their side of town. It makes things very easy for us when we want to use magic or fly brooms or turn our hair weird colors."

"You look like a bumblebee," Victoire observed, still staring at his hair.

Teddy grinned at her. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I just finished my sixth year," Victoire told him. "Do you? I don't remember seeing anyone with such colorful hair around."

Teddy shook his head. "I was homeschooled. And I would have graduated a year ago anyway."

Victoire calculated in her head. "You're eighteen, then?"

"I turned nineteen in April," Teddy corrected. "Why?"

"Just curious," Victoire said. "How did you take your OWLs and NEWTs, then, if you were homeschooled?"

"I sat them at home," Teddy explained, swallowing his spoonful of ice cream. "And while we're being curious, what House are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Victoire answered as the bell on the door chimed and a gaggle of children entered, laughing and chattering. "I better go serve them," she grinned at him and headed over to the group.

Behind her, Teddy stared down into the cookie dough depths of his ice cream, wondering if she had recognized his name and half-hoping she had.

* * *

Photographs cluttered every possible space on the desk that wasn't already filled with papers. On the chair behind the desk sat a dark-haired man in his thirties, using a quill to pen a letter to one of his best friends. His hair was messy and untamed, his eyes were a startling shade of apple green, and in the middle of his forehead, covered by his bangs, was a lightning bolt scar. His name was Harry Potter, and he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Uncle Harry?" His godson's voice came through the closed door. "Uncle Harry, are you in there?"

"Yes, Teddy, come on in," Harry called absently, signing his name to the letter and beckoning his eagle owl over before turning to regard his godson.

Teddy's eyes, usually a green to match his own, were brown and troubled. "Uncle Harry, I ran into a girl today," he said quietly.

Harry blinked. It was highly unusual for Teddy to come to him with girl troubles. "That's nice, Teddy," he replied, a bit bewildered. "What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing, it's just—" Teddy sighed, spreading his hands. "Her name is Victoire Weasley."

Harry's hands froze in the middle of tying his letter to Dalio's leg. "Weasley?"

"Weasley," Teddy confirmed, his red streaks turning green randomly. "She's blond, but she says her mother is part-Veela."

"Bill and Fleur's, then," Harry said, his mind miles away from the conversation. "Did she recognize your name?"

"I don't think so," Teddy said. "But she might decide to ask her parents or aunts or uncles about it."

Harry's hand brushed his quill for want of something to grasp. "What was she doing here?"

Green shifted to black. "Erm, she was looking for a job at the ice cream parlor."

Harry's head shot up. "The ice cream parlor?" he repeated disbelievingly. "_Rose's_ ice cream parlor?"

"There's only one around here," Teddy told him. "And she got the job. I haven't talked to Aunt Rose yet, but I'm sure she can tell you more."

Harry nodded distractedly. "Did she say anything else important?"

Teddy racked his brains. "Um, she's a Gryffindor?" he offered.

Harry almost laughed. "Well, of course. She's a Weasley, after all." He ran his hand over the soft feather on his quill. "Thanks for telling me, Teddy."

"No problem," Teddy replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Harry said, watching Dalio fly off into the cloudless blue sky.

Teddy leaned forward, black streaks changing into turquoise. "What happened? Why did you lose contact with your friends?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced at one of the pictures sitting front and center on his desk. It depicted a laughing redhead girl, not a day over fifteen, flashing him a radiant smile as he watched. The background was a place he knew very well, a gnome-scattered garden belonging to his best friend's parents.

"A lot happened," he said slowly. "It started when Rodolphus Lestrange killed my girlfriend."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've been wanting to do a Teddy/Victoire AU for the longest time! I know this chapter raises many questions, but all will be answered later in the story. Please do review, I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Raspberry Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

* * *

**"Can I have a scoop of raspberry ice cream, please?"

Victoire looked over the front counter to see a young boy, about ten years old, standing there with three sickles in his hand. He rather reminded her of her little brother Louis.

"Of course," she said, favoring him with the smile she used for adorable little children. "What's your name?"

"James," he said innocently, watching her scoop out some raspberry ice cream into a bowl. "My godbrother said you just started working here."

Victoire passed him the bowl. "Your godbrother? Who's that?"

"Teddy," James answered as she gave him a plastic spoon. "You know, he's the one with the weird hair."

Victoire laughed. "Oh, him. Yes, I've met him. I didn't know he had a godbrother."

"Three!" James corrected proudly. "But I'm the oldest. Then there's Max and Dustin, oh, and there's Gabby, but she's his god_sister_, not brother."

Victoire had to smile at his exuberance. "Well, I'd love to meet then sometime," she told him sincerely.

James flashed her a gap-toothed grin and ran off. Not a moment later, a turquoise-haired teenager ambled into the shop and headed over to her, an easy grin on his face.

Victoire smiled a greeting at Teddy. "Hey, there."

"Hey, yourself," Teddy returned, hopping up on one of the stools. "Did you get a chance to go sightseeing around here yet?"

Victoire shook her head, making her ponytail bounce. "Not yet. I've only come here for work so far. Why?"

Teddy's grin brightened. "I was wondering if you wanted a tour guide for today."

Victoire had to admit the prospect sounded pleasant, and she willed her Weasley blush away before answering. "I have to work, Teddy, if you haven't noticed."

"Your shift's over in a half-hour," Teddy pointed out. "We could go then."

Victoire smothered a smile. "All right, then."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?

"Yes," Victoire confirmed. "In half an hour."

Teddy's grin widened. "I'll be back in half an hour, then," he promised her, and darted off, leaving Victoire staring after him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Victoire found herself immensely glad she had chosen to wear a sundress today, because the sunlight combined with the lack of summer breezes made for a day warmer than any she had ever experienced at home or at Hogwarts. Teddy seemed fairly used to the warmth, though.

"And there's Aunt Tori's Blue Eagle Café," Teddy said, pointing to a small building that was bustling with activity.

"Who's Aunt Tori?" Victoire asked, curious. "And what's with the name?"

Teddy shrugged. "Aunt Tori's a family friend, and it's named Blue Eagle because she was a Ravenclaw at school."

"That doesn't sound very original," Victoire said absently.

Teddy laughed. "That's because she didn't choose it. Her husband did, and she went with it because it was the best suggestion so far. The others were things like 'Café' or 'Place to Eat'."

Victoire stared at him in disbelief.

Teddy grinned at her. "My family friends are kinda silly," he informed her.

"I can see that," Victoire said wryly, but smiled at him. "So, where to next?"

"The park," Teddy said instantly, his face lighting up. "Merlin, I pretty much grew up in that place; we spent so much time there."

"Who's 'we'?" Victoire asked as Teddy led her around a corner towards the park.

"Me and my friends," Teddy answered. "Some of them are muggle, some are wizards, some are witches." He sent her a teasing grin. "None quite so pretty as you, of course."

Victoire laughed and shoved him. "Because I'm part-Veela?" she asked in the same playful tone.

Teddy laughed and lifted a hand to tug on a strawberry blond strand of her hair. "If you say so," he said, grinning. "Look, we're here."

The subject change made Victoire raise her eyebrows, but she turned to see the park. "I see why you like it here," she observed, smiling. Little children ran around happily, laughing and playing under the watchful gazes of smiling adults.

"It's a lot of fun, running around here," Teddy said wistfully.

"Is James here?" Victoire asked him, scanning the park for a sign of James's messy, light brown hair.

"My godbrother?" Teddy looked amused. "He might be. You wanna find him?"

"Sure," Victoire said, grinning up at him. "Are you guys close?"

"For a nine year age difference, I'd say we're pretty close," Teddy told her, drawing his wand. "Point me James Potter," he said under his breath.

Victoire froze in place, staring at his wand as it twirled around in his hand. James _Potter_? Potter, as in Harry Potter? Questions swirled in her mind even as the wand pointed directly at Teddy.

"Never mind, then," Teddy said cheerfully. "He's at home. Probably got in trouble for some prank or the other. What's wrong?" He glanced at her in concern.

Victoire twirled a strawberry blond lock around her finger. "Did you say his name was James Potter?" she asked casually.

Teddy visibly tensed. "Ah…well, yeah," he admitted. "Why?"

"James Potter, as in Harry Potter?" Victoire pressed. "The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Teddy looked to be mentally berating himself. "Um, yes," he said.

Victoire met his eyes, trying to figure out which one of her questions to ask next. "Is James his son?"

Brown eyes shifted to blue, then green, then back. "Yeah, he is."

"And Harry Potter is your godfather?" Victoire continued quietly.

Teddy nodded slowly, his hair multihued with the colors of the rainbow.

Victoire glanced away, thinking. "So…Harry Potter lives here?"

"Yes," Teddy answered. "He does."

Victoire stared at the green grass below her feet. "Can I meet him?"

Teddy hesitated. "Um…I guess so," he said carefully. "If you really want to."

"I do," she said firmly. "Where does he live?"

Teddy ran a hand through his hair. "Same place I do, Victoire," he answered quietly, and turned in the direction of his home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The lack of reviews was somewhat disappointing, but I hope more people will review now! For the record, this James Potter is **_**not**_** James Sirius Potter of canon. I've got the plot moving some, and we'll see more Harry and get to meet Aunt Tori in the next chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Cafe Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I own Gabriella and Max and Dustin, but no one else. Although, if someone were to offer me a deal on Teddy, I wouldn't say no…

* * *

**Victoire would easily admit to feeling a large amount of trepidation as she set foot into Harry Potter's house. The man was, after all, a legend in Wizarding Britain. He was their hero, their savior, and now she was about to meet him, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy called into the house. Down the stairs came a little girl, about five years old, with golden-brown curls and bright hazel eyes.

"Daddy's not here," she informed them cheerfully. "He said he's on an errand!"

Teddy smiled at the little girl. "All right, Gabby, thanks." He turned to Victoire. "This is my godsister, Gabriella. Gabby, this is Victoire."

"Nice to meet you!" chirped Gabriella. "Are you new here?"

Victoire couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, I am. How are you?"

"Good!" Gabriella beamed. "Teddy, will you help me color in my coloring book?" she asked sweetly.

Teddy grinned. "Of course, Gabby," he said. "Victoire, do you want to help?"

"Sure," Victoire agreed. It was hard to do much else when faced with a girl as chipper as Gabriella. "Where is it?"

"In my room," Gabriella said, and turned to bounce up the stairs again. Teddy followed with a grin at Victoire, and she hurried after them, her own smile unfaltering.

Gabriella's bedroom was decorated according to a typical five-year-old witch's tastes. Pink and gold wallpapers covered the walls, and cupcake-shaped carpets lay on the floor. Toys were crowded in every shelf, crammed haphazardly together, and there was a desk just tall enough for Gabriella, where a brand new coloring book and crayons sat.

Teddy pulled out the chair for Gabriella and knelt beside hair, flipping through the coloring book. "Unicorns?" he asked, grinning.

Gabriella nodded proudly. "Uh-huh! Aunt Hannah got it for me yesterday!" she said brightly. "What color crayon do you want?"

It took Victoire a moment to notice the question was directed at her. "Oh, um, yellow's fine," she said, and Gabriella pulled the yellow crayon out and handed it to her.

"Do you want blue again, Teddy?" Gabriella asked him earnestly.

Teddy's hair turned a shade of blue to match his crossed eyes. "What do you think?" he laughed.

Gabriella giggled and handed him the blue crayon, then pulled out a pink one for herself. "I'll do the legs," she said decisively. "Teddy can do the middle, and Vic—Vic—"

"You can call me Vicka," said Victoire helpfully. "That's what my family calls me."

"Okay," agreed Gabriella happily. "You can color in the head and the horn. Okay?"

Teddy smiled over Gabriella's head at her. "Your wish is my command," he said in a deep voice, sweeping Gabriella a bow and inciting a giggle for his efforts.

Feeling much less nervous now, Victoire began coloring, and tried to ignore the way Teddy's hand warm against her arm made her skin tingle.

* * *

"Teddy!" Two boys, neither a day over seven, tackled Teddy as soon as he looked over at them. Laughing, Teddy let them hug him for a moment before pulling them off.

"Hey, guys," he greeted cheerfully. "Say hello to our newest guest!"

Victoire looked up from her coloring to smile at the two boys, a bit bemused. They were both identical, with sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a small stature. One was wearing a red shirt, and the other a blue one, and that was really the only way to tell them apart.

"Hi," she said. "What're your names?"

"I'm Max," said the one in blue.

"And I'm Dustin," said the other one.

"Twins?" Victoire asked, glancing at Teddy, then at Max and Dustin. All three nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Victoire."

Max frowned. "Vic-twah?" he asked slowly. "That's a funny name."

"It's French," Victoire explained, smiling at him. "It means 'victory'."

"That's cool," said Dustin brightly. "Teddy, do you want to go play Quidditch with us?"

"No!" Gabriella interjected. "He's coloring with _me_!"

"Well, we want him to play Quidditch with us!" Max retorted.

Gabriella looked ready to shoot back if it wasn't for someone appearing in the doorway. Victoire looked up and nearly choked on air as she took in the sight of a dark-haired man in his thirties, his emerald eyes and lightning bolt scar leaving no doubt as to whom he was.

Harry Potter stared down at his children, a faint smile on his face. "Gabby, how about you let Teddy go play Quidditch and I'll color with you?"

Gabriella glanced at Teddy and sighed dramatically. "Fine," she huffed.

Teddy scrambled up and looked at Victoire. "Do you want to come?"

Victoire shook her head. "I don't play Quidditch, thanks," she told him, smiling at Gabriella. "Besides, I like coloring."

Gabriella beamed. Teddy shrugged, flashed her a smile, and left the room with Max and Dustin. Mr. Potter sat down on Gabriella's other side and pulled out a green crayon.

"So, can I assume you're the Victoire Weasley Teddy was talking about yesterday?" Mr. Potter asked casually, inspecting the crayon before beginning to color.

Victoire blinked, surprised that Harry Potter knew who she was. "Um, yeah, I'm Victoire." She paused as her brain processed the rest of his sentence. "Wait, Teddy talks about me?"

Mr. Potter laughed. "Believe it or not," he answered nonchalantly. "He's always had a thing for blonds, though."

Victoire felt herself blushing and tried not to. "Oh," she said, ignoring the flutter in her stomach, and continued coloring for lack of anything to say.

"I think it's time for your nap, Gabby," Mr. Potter spoke up suddenly after a good fifteen minutes spent coloring.

Gabriella protested. "No, Daddy! I want to finish this picture!"

"You can finish it later, Gabby, you need your sleep. Otherwise, you get cranky and start throwing around uncontrolled magic," Mr. Potter warned her. "Come on, now."

Gabriella struggled as he picked her up, but Mr. Potter pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently laid her across her bed, ignoring her protests. "Go to sleep, Princess," he told her softly and straightened, turning to look at Victoire.

"Would you like something to eat? We can go to Blue Eagle Café if you like," he offered.

Victoire nodded, smiling shyly. "Sure. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Potter laughed. "Come on, it's just down the street."

* * *

As they walked, Victoire realized that Mr. Potter must have lived here a long time, because nobody reacted at all when he walked past, and quite a few even waved and called greetings. Mr. Potter took it all in stride and often stopped to have short conversations with his neighbors. When they reached the café and headed inside, nobody batted an eye, except the waitress, but Victoire was pretty sure she was flirting with him.

Mr. Potter sat back after giving the waitress their order. "So, Victoire, what do you think of Godric's Hollow?"

Victoire smiled. "I love it. It's a beautiful town; I see why you wanted to live here."

"Yeah," Mr. Potter returned her smile, though his was more wistful. "The kids love it here. All their best friends live nearby. Do you have any siblings?"

"Two," Victoire told him. "Dominique and Louis, both younger." She hesitated. "Mr. Potter, sir," she began, but he interrupted.

"Please, don't call me that," he laughed. "It makes me feel like I'm forty or something. Call me Harry."

"Um, okay," she agreed. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

Harry met her eyes with a smile. "Go ahead."

Victoire shifted in her seat before summoning her Gryffindor courage. "I heard that…that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were your best friends."

Harry glanced down at the table, his gaze darkening. "Yes, they were."

Victoire took a deep breath. "So…why don't you talk to them anymore?"

Harry sighed, and suddenly looked a lot older than he really was. "It's complicated," he said finally. "You weren't there. You—"

"Don't say I wouldn't understand!" Victoire cut across him, suddenly fierce. "I'm seventeen! I'm an adult!"

"This has nothing to do with your age," Harry said firmly. "And everything to do with the war."

"I was born on he anniversary of the Final Battle!" Victoire tried to keep her voice low, but she didn't really succeed. "You think I don't know about the war? For a long time, Uncle George wouldn't even come to my birthday party! Grandmum Molly kept bursting into tears, every single year until I left for Hogwarts! I know how it's affected people, and I know it's affected you!"

Harry merely stared at her through his glasses. "You've never seen someone die," he said softly.

Victoire's anger faded and she sat back. "My pet owl when I was twelve," she offered weakly.

Harry shook his head. "No, a person. Someone you care for, a lot. Someone like—"

"Aunt Ginny?" Victoire said quietly.

Harry flinched, as though she had struck him. Belatedly, Victoire realized that her Aunt Ginny might be a bit of a sore subject.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay," Harry assured her, then looked up, a half-smile on his face. "Hey, Tori," he greeted.

Victoire followed his gaze, and it landed on a blue-eyed brunette about Harry's age carrying a tray laden with their food. She presumed this was Teddy's Aunt Tori.

"Hello, Harry," the woman said. "Is this Teddy's new friend?"

"Yes, this is Victoire," Harry chuckled lightly as Victoire blushed.

"Nice to meet you," smiled the woman. "I'm Astoria Malfoy, the owner of the café."

The name 'Malfoy' sparked something in her memory, but Victoire couldn't quite remember it. "Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Malfoy," she said politely.

"Call me Astoria, sweetheart, it makes me feel young," Astoria smiled, slid the tray to the center of the table and Summoned a chair.

Victoire took a bite of her sandwich, watching as Harry and Astoria began chatting away like old friends. She was slowly coming to the realization that there was a lot more to Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, and Godric's Hollow in general than she had first assumed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, tell me, who's your favorite kid? For me, it's a tie between Gabriella and James, because they're both just so adorable. And there's going to be more James in the next chapter, as well as the introduction of his best friend, who has a name I'm sure you'll all recognize =D Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone, and I hope you like this chapter enough to review as well!**


	4. Beanbag Bantering

**Disclaimer: I own all the children except for Scorpius and nothing else.

* * *

**"Hi, Aunt Rose!" James greeted, bouncing through the threshold into the makeshift classroom. "Hi, guys!" he added to his friends who were sitting in beanbags and armchairs all around the room.

"James! Over here," Scorpius Malfoy waved his friend over to where he was lounging on a blue beanbag. "I saved you a seat!"

James grinned and hopped over, sidestepping Susie Valera and Darryl McDarcen to reach his best friend. Plopping down in the nearby green armchair, and he assumed a mask of exaggerated attentiveness and looked back up at the woman who was, sometimes at the same time, his babysitter, aunt, and teacher.

Rose Zellar placed her hand on her hips and shot him a look she reserved for warning troublemakers. "Hello, James," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

James's earlier grin returned. "Hi!" he returned brightly.

Rose sighed. "All right, kids. Can any of you tell me what the incantation for a levitation charm is?"

Addie MacHart's hand shot up and as she began to answer, James's attention was caught by someone at the doorway. He glanced up to see the new waitress from the ice cream parlor, Victoire, standing there, watching with open curiosity in her blue eyes.

Scorpius nudged him. "Hey, who's that?"

"She's the new waitress at the parlor," James whispered back.

Rose looked up to reprimand them for whispering, but James pointed at the doorway and Rose turned to face Victoire. "Hello, Victoire," she said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Victoire glanced up and smiled a greeting. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to let you know that I can't come to work tomorrow. My uncle's running for Minister of Magic and he's making a speech that afternoon, and my entire family's going to be there—"

"Don't worry about it," Rose told her. "Of course you can go. I wouldn't expect you to choose your job over family."

Victoire smiled in relief. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "Um, is there a class going on?"

Rose nodded and waved her inside. James watched with interest. Teddy seemed to like the girl, so she must be nice.

"We run an unofficial school here at Godric's Hollow for wizards and witches," Rose explained, Transfiguring a broken chess piece into an armchair for Victoire. "I teach Charms, and my friends—and their parents—teach the other subjects."

Victoire frowned. "Why don't you send them to Hogwarts?"

Rose shrugged. "The kids really don't want to go," she said. "They like it here, and they don't want to be sent away to a boarding school for ten months a year. Some do go, of course, when their letter comes, but the majority do not."

"Oh," Victoire said quietly and sat back, listening with rapt attention as Rose continued her lesson.

James traded glances with Scorpius, then looked back at Victoire. His mind summoned a memory of the picture of Ginny Weasley sitting on his father's desk and he mentally compared her to Victoire. Same freckles, though Victoire's were lighter, same nose, same mouth, same jaw, same last name.

He swallowed. He had never once thought that he might meet a relative of the woman who should have been his mother. And, he suspected, neither had his father.

* * *

Astoria drummed her fingers on the table, watching Harry as he stared at the seat Victoire had been sitting in. She had left a few minutes earlier, saying she had to tell Rose something about work, and Harry had been quiet ever since.

"Harry?" she asked finally when the silence began to unnerve her. "What are you thinking?"

Harry looked up at her and smiled sadly, adjusting his glasses. "I was thinking how much she reminds me of Ginny," he admitted quietly.

Astoria let out a breath. "Same here," she agreed. "Aside from the hair and the eyes, they look almost exactly the same."

"I know," Harry sighed, folding his arms on the table in front of him. "And Teddy really seems to like her," he added.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You're worried you'll see more of her if they start dating?" she questioned.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'd be happy for them. She's a sweet girl, after all, and Teddy has good taste. It's just…" One hand reached up to take off his glasses and rub them clean with his sleeve. "Her family, I don't know if I can face them. After what happened, I can't look at the Weasleys and not see Ginny," he confessed. "It'd be worse if Victoire had red hair and brown eyes."

Astoria sympathized, but she couldn't pretend to understand. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, but Harry didn't respond.

A welcome distraction appeared in the form of a blond wizard entering the shop. Astoria jumped up to greet her husband.

"Hello, Tori, Harry," Draco Malfoy greeted, stealing a kiss from his wife before sliding into the seat Victoire had vacated. "How's life?"

Astoria propped her head on her palm. "Do you know Victoire Weasley?" she asked. Harry sent her a smile, grateful that he didn't have to explain.

"I think so," Draco said, furrowing his brow. "Eldest Weasley's kid, isn't she?"

"Bill and Fleur's, yeah," Harry confirmed, replacing his glasses.

"So, what about her?" Draco pressed. "Did you guys meet her or something?"

"Just now," Astoria told him. "Teddy made friends with her, and she's started working at the ice cream parlor."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Rose's ice cream parlor?"

"There's only one around here," Astoria said. "Anyways, she was here just a while ago, and she asked Harry about Ron and Hermione."

Harry's head shot up. "Wait, you heard that?"

Astoria tapped a crack in the table, where a magically hidden listening device was. "My café, Harry. I can hear any conversation in here."

"I thought you got rid of those when the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up?" Draco asked.

Astoria shrugged. "I decided to keep them, in case any criminals decide this would be a good planning place." She grinned at the two men. "You wouldn't believe the amount of blackmail I have on some of our neighbors."

"Snake in eagle's feathers," Harry accused, but his voice was much more light-hearted than before.

Astoria smiled at him, but Draco interrupted. "Anyways, what did the girl do?"

"She asked me why I haven't talked to them," Harry answered. "And she kinda blew up at me when I told her she wouldn't understand."

Draco blinked. "But she wouldn't," he pointed out. "She wasn't there. She wasn't even born until after you left!"

"I know," Harry sighed, dropping his head onto his hands. "But how can I explain it to her that the reason I haven't talked to my best friends is because they remind me so much of Ginny?"

Draco shrugged. "It's none of her business anyway," he said frankly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you tried telling a teenager that, Draco? Nothing will stop them from finding out something when they really want to."

"Well, you would know," Draco remarked, half-grinning.

"So would you," Harry retorted, his tone more teasing than malicious, as it would have been back in school.

"_I_ never went after the Dark Lord on my own at eleven years old!" Draco shot back.

"Yeah, well, I never snuck around after hours trying to see if I could get someone in trouble!"

"That was only once! And besides," Draco began, but broke off when he realized that his wife was giggling. "What?"

"Nothing," Astoria smothered her smile and relaxed in her chair. There was nothing like a good banter session to get your mind off something.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? Are your kids giving you too much trouble? Hannah wanted me to pass on a message to Gabby: "You're welcome, Princess, and don't let your brothers color in this again. Last time, they colored a Pegasus bright pink with neon green spots and sent it to me for my birthday."_

_I wouldn't ask, if I were you._

_Anyways, how are the classes going? I have a lot of grading to catch up on, but I think I can squeeze in a few Herbology lessons this weekend. I told you about Ron and Hermione's daughter starting school this year, right? I'd expected her to be a handful, considering who's genes she has, but she's an absolute angel. I wish I could say the same for her best friend, who's a Weasley through and through, but then, Louis's favorite uncle is George, after all. What would you expect?_

_Speaking of Weasleys, I heard through the redhead grapevine that Victoire Weasley's got a job at Godric's Hollow. At the ice cream parlor, if I heard right. Have you met her yet? She's a sweet kid, temperamental sometimes, but usually sweet. Don't tell her, but she's getting the Head Girl badge this year._

_Harry, I know you don't want to face the Weasleys again, and I know you still have nightmares about that day. But I think—and Hannah agrees with me—that you should talk to her. Get to know her. And maybe, when you're ready, meet the Weasleys again._

_I'm not going to push you into it. But I really think it's about time, Harry. It's been eighteen years since you left, after all. And eighteen years is a long time._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville _

_PS: Don't let James feed Apollo chocolate again. He terrorized the Leaky Cauldron customers for a whole afternoon before we finally managed to Stun him.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** **Rose Zellar, if anyone was wondering, is a Hufflepuff four years younger than Harry in canon. I didn't randomly pull her name out of a hat :D We'll get to meet Ron and Hermione's daughter, as well as Louis next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter! **


	5. Chaotic Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

* * *

**Upon entering the Burrow, Victoire was immediately tackle-hugged by the blur of red hair and blue fabric that was her eleven-year-old cousin. Laughing, she returned the hug, and gently peeled the younger girl off of herself, smiling down at the redhead.

"Hey, Ginny," she greeted, pulling back. "Hey, Hugo," she added when Ginny's brown-haired brother entered the room. Hugo waved absently and wandered off to the kitchen, stifling a yawn and making both his sister and his cousin giggle.

"How was work?" Ginny asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet. "Did you get free ice cream? Did you make friends? Did you get to see the town? Mum says it's half-magical and half-muggle! How are they separated? How do wizards keep themselves secret living next door to muggles?"

Victoire laughed. "Calm down, Ginny, you've got enough energy to take my NEWTs for me!" she teased. "Good, no, yes, yes, they're separated the same way you are with the muggles in Ottery St. Catchpole, and they keep to themselves to hide their magic."

Ginny took a moment to work through that. "Oh. But surely, a few muggles must have seen some magic being done?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sure they have," Victoire said. "But that's why we have Obliviators."

Ginny frowned. "Are they the people who mess with muggles' memories?"

"Yes, them," Victoire sighed, knowing where this was going. Ginny was constantly speaking out for the rights of muggles and magical creatures. The whole family was pretty much used to it by now.

"But that's not—" Ginny began heatedly, but was interrupted by Victoire's little brother Flooing in.

"Hey, Ginny," Louis grinned, making a beeline for his best friend and older sister. "Hey, Vicka. How was work?"

"Good," Victoire smiled at her brother, reaching over to tweak a lock of his red-orange hair. "Did you come to play with Ginny?"

Louis nodded, turning to Ginny. "Uncle George has a new line of products he wants us to test out!" he told her excitedly. "Wanna come?"

Ginny's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Of course! But, wait, Vicka, I had a question to ask you!"

"Shoot," Victoire said, smoothing Louis's hair away from his eyes and ignoring the hand that determinedly tried to bat her away.

"Can we come to work with you the day after Uncle Percy's speech?" Ginny asked in one breath. "I really, really want to see Godric's Hollow! I read about it in some of Mum's books, and did you know the Dumbledores and Potters both lived there?"

Victoire hesitated, thinking of Harry and how he would react to her little cousin. But Ginny obviously really wanted to go, and Victoire had never quite mastered the art of refusing little kids. Plus, there was always the chance that Harry wouldn't even meet Ginny.

"All right," she said finally, looking back over at the two eager eleven-year-olds. "The day after tomorrow, I'll take you to the ice cream parlor with me."

"Yay!" Ginny laughed, high-fiving Louis.

"But," Victoire added with a teasing smile. "Bring your own money. I'm not giving you free ice cream."

* * *

Two days later found Victoire behind the counter at Roses and Cream while Ginny and Louis pressed their noses against the display, chattering away about which flavors looked delicious and which ones looked disgusting. Teddy was sitting at a table near the center of the parlor with a group of friends about his age, laughing and joking around.

Victoire scooped pistachio ice cream into a bowl and smiled, thinking that everything seemed almost perfect here.

"Hey, there," Teddy greeted, having left his table when she wasn't paying attention. He hopped onto a stool in front of her and spun around. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Victoire told him, smiling. "Amazing, even."

"Oh, really?" Teddy grinned at her. "Any special reason?"

Victoire nodded over at Ginny and Louis, who were now discussing the merits of mango ice cream versus banana nut. "My little brother and my cousin came here today. They're having a lot of fun."

"I can see that," said Teddy, amused, as he watched the two debate back and forth. Ginny was arguing for mango, Louis for banana nut. "Very talkative little kids, aren't they?"

"Don't I know it," Victoire laughed. "So, how are the kids?"

"You mean my godfather's little brats?" Teddy grinned, swiveling his stool. "As annoying as ever. Gabby got mad over a letter Uncle Harry received yesterday, yelling at Max and Dustin about a pink Pegasus and neon green spots." He turned his hair the colors mentioned, startling a giggle out of her.

"Sounds like my cousins," Victoire smiled. "Where there are Weasleys, there's chaos," she said, quoting her Aunt Audrey.

"Well, this is Godric's Hollow, wizarding half," Teddy told her, his eyes sparkling blue, then silver, then gold. "There's _always_ chaos around here."

"Hey, I was wondering," Victoire began, one of her questions from two days ago returning to her. "James and Max and Dustin and Gabriella—they don't look anything like your godfather. And none of them mentioned a mother, so—?"

Teddy nodded. "They're all adopted," he said. "Uncle Harry found them as babies in orphanages across Britain—they're all muggle-born or half-blood. All of them had first names, but none had middle or last names, so Uncle Harry took them home, named them, raised them, and now they're my foster siblings."

"He never got married?" Victoire asked quietly, her gaze sliding over to where Ginny was pointing out a flavor to Louis.

"Never," Teddy confirmed. "He's gone on a few casual dates, but nothing serious. And now that he's got four kids to raise, he doesn't even bother. His exact words were: 'Your aunts are all the women I need in my life'."

Victoire laughed. "Your aunts?" she asked, curious.

"Every witch in town," Teddy answered with a grin. "We all live nearby, so it'd be weird for me to call them Miss or Mrs., so we settled on aunts and uncles."

"You sound like a close-knit community," Victoire observed.

"We are," Teddy smiled reminiscently. "We all are."

* * *

"Vicka!" Ginny called to her cousin, bouncing up to the front counter where Victoire was standing. "Can Louis and I go explore the town?"

Victoire frowned. "I don't know. You might get lost," she said.

"Oh, come on, let them go," Teddy said easily. "I'll give them the tour, if you want."

"All right," Victoire sighed, flashing Teddy a smile. "Don't lead them into any trouble."

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Teddy turned his hair snow white. "Would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Victoire threatened him with the ice cream scooper, trying to smother her giggles.

"How did you do that?" Louis asked, awestruck.

"What, this?" Teddy's hair shifted from white to blue to bright green. "I'm a—"

"Metamorphagus!" Ginny interrupted excitedly. "I've read about people who have that power! They can turn themselves any color they want, right?"

"Right." Teddy grinned down at her. "You sure know a lot! What's your name?"

"Ginny," she answered nonchalantly. "And he's Louis. We're cousins."

Teddy's hair was inky black now, and he glanced at Victoire, who looked slightly guilty. "You are, huh? That's nice," he said absently.

Victoire leaned over to whisper something to him that Ginny didn't catch. Teddy hesitated, staring at her for a moment before returning his attention to Ginny and Louis.

"Well, come on, then," he said brightly, clapping his hands. "We've got a tour to go on!"

Ginny beamed. She couldn't wait to see Godric's Hollow!

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, if you didn't notice, Rose Weasley has been renamed Ginny for two reasons. One, so you won't get confused between Rose Zellar and Rose Weasley, and two, because I think if George named his son after Fred, Ron would name his daughter after Ginny. Plus, it makes for good drama :D And I know there's not much in the way of plot in this chapter, but I hope you all still liked it enough to review!**


	6. Touring Teachers

**Disclaimer: I own Ginny and James and the names of the brooms, but nothing else.

* * *

**"Teddy! Teddy!" James Potter called over the throngs of laughing children at his godbrother. At his side, Scorpius helped him navigate their way through picnicking families until they reached Teddy and the two eleven-year-olds at his side.

"Hey, there, squirt," Teddy grinned, tugging on a lock of James's messy brown hair. "Hey, Scorp, how're you doing?"

Scorpius smiled a greeting at his cousin, his gaze alternating between Ginny and Louis. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Ginny flashed him a bright grin. "I'm Ginny!" she told him.

"And I'm Louis," her cousin added. "Don't mind my cousin here, she gets hyper really easily."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "I do not!"

"I'm James and this is my best friend Scorpius," James interrupted, grinning. "Nice to meet you. Teddy, do you want to come play Quidditch with us? Scorpius wants to try out his new broom."

"It's a Winged Arrow," Scorpius informed him proudly. "Not as good as your Lightning Bolt, of course, but it's supposed to be really fast!"

"Hey, I have a Winged Arrow too!" Louis piped up. "And Ginny has a Silver Bolt. Maybe we could organize a game sometime!"

"I play Seeker," Ginny told them. "What about you?"

"Same here," James grinned at her. "And Dad's got a practice snitch we can use."

"I play Beater," Scorpius was saying to Louis at the same time. "If you do too, we can play opposite each other."

Louis nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I do! Oh, and Fred, our cousin, is a really good Keeper!"

"So is Teddy," James said, nodding at an amused Teddy. "And we have some other friends who could play, so we can have a full game!"

"How about tomorrow?" Ginny asked. All three boys nodded.

"Well, as scintillating as this conversation is," Teddy interjected, laughter in his gold eyes. "We should probably stop standing in the middle of the sidewalk like this."

For the first time, the four children looked around and realized they were, indeed, smack-dab in the center of the sidewalk.

"Oh," four voices said simultaneously, and burst into laughter.

* * *

"Hello, Victoire," Neville greeted, his voice much quieter than Victoire was used to, and she snapped her head up in surprise.

"Professor!" Victoire's eyes widened. "I mean, hello, Uncle Neville. What brings you here?"

Neville smiled at her. "I was in town visiting some friends and I thought I'd check in one you. How's work?"

"Amazing," Victoire grinned. "I love serving the kids, they're absolutely adorable."

"I know," Neville said, glancing around the bustling parlor. "It reminds me of Hogwarts, except without all the fighting."

"Same here," Victoire agreed. "I'd like to live here someday."

"I would too," Neville said. "Maybe after Hannah and I both retire."

"Oh, how's Hannah doing?" Victoire asked, remembering her six-month pregnant honorary aunt. "Have you decided on a namefor your kid yet?"

Neville nodded. "Either Michael or Lara, depending on the gender," he smiled fondly, thinking of his wife. "Hannah's pretty sure it's a boy, though."

"Why haven't you confirmed it?" Victoire popped a cherry in her mouth and offered one to him.

"We want to be surprised," Neville smiled, accepting the cherry and plucking off the stem. "But I'd love either one."

Neville sat down on a stool, and there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Victoire broke it. "Uncle Neville? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Neville laughed. "But you can ask another one," he allowed, grinning.

Victoire leaned forward over the counter. "You know Harry Potter," she began slowly.

Neville's smile faded and he nodded. "I went to school with him," he said carefully.

Victoire shook her head. "No, I mean you've kept in contact with him, haven't you? You said you were here 'visiting some friends', didn't you?"

Neville sighed, though she couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes. "Yes, Victoire," he said quietly. "I'm here visiting Harry," he admitted.

"I thought so," Victoire said, but she was only half-satisfied. "So, how did you keep in contact with him when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione didn't?"

Neville played with the sleeve of his shirt. "I didn't, at first," he said. "But after Hannah and I got married, about four years after Harry left, we came here to visit her mother's grave. Afterwards, we went to Blue Eagle Café and Harry was there with Draco and Tori, and the next thing I knew, we were sending letters back and forth and I was teaching the kids Herbology whenever I had a free afternoon."

Victoire thought this over. "But then, if he kept in contact with you, surely he could have kept in contact with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

Neville shook his head. "You don't get it, Victoire. You don't know what happened." He paused, meeting her gaze with his own. "How much do you know about your aunt's death?"

"She was murdered by Rodolphus Lestrange," Victoire answered promptly. "And…that's really it," she admittd.

Neville nodded slowly. "Harry told me what happened, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you."

Victoire threw her hands up in frustration. "Then who _is_?" she demanded. "Aunt Ginny?"

Neville sighed. "All right, look. The summer after she graduated, Ginny and Harry were babysitting Teddy with his grandmother—Andromeda Tonks. Harry went upstairs to put Teddy to sleep and somehow, Rodolphus Lestrange broke into the house."

"He was married to Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't he?" Victoire asked. "The Death Eater Grandmum Molly killed?"

"Yes, her," Neville nodded. "He was one of the few that managed to escape after the battle, and he was really, really mad. He killed Andromeda, killed Ginny, and Harry came down the stairs in time to see his curse hit Ginny. He Stunned Rodolphus, Flooed him to the Ministry, and ran to the Weasleys. After the funeral, he left, taking Teddy with him, and came here."

Victoire hadn't realized she was holding her breath. "So, why did he never come back?"

"He told me he couldn't bear to see the Weasleys anymore," Neville said quietly. "I can't blame him. If I had lost Hannah like that, after we thought everyone was safe, I wouldn't be able to look at her family either."

Victoire bit her lip. "Thanks, Uncle Neville," she said sincerely.

Neville ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome," he murmured, stood, and left.

* * *

Sometimes, Teddy really, _really_ wanted to hit his little brother.

"James, I'm not sure this is a good idea!" he called helplessly as James bounded up the front steps and knocked on the door, the other three eleven-year-olds at his heel.

"Dad!" James entered the house, looking for his father. "Dad!"

Teddy smacked his forehead, turning his hair sunset orange in the process. Ginny, the cause for his worrying, was looking around with interest, taking in the house.

"James? What's the matter?" Harry descended the stairs and stopped short, staring at Ginny.

"Dad, these are our new friends, Louis and Ginny Weasley!" James said brightly, blissfully unaware of the effect his words had on his father.

Teddy tried to catch his godfather's eyes, but Harry's gaze was fixed on Ginny, and he could see why. Her hair was curlier, and her eyes were a different shade of brown, but except for that, she looked almost exactly like her namesake.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Ginny said politely, smiling at him. "I'm Ginny, and this is my cousin Louis."

"Hi!" Louis greeted, but seemed to pick up on the tension and said no more.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. "Are you really?"

Ginny blinked, confused. "Am I what?"

Harry shook his head as though to clear it. "I…never mind. Teddy, can you watch the kids? I have to…go somewhere."

"Uncle Harry," Teddy began, but his godfather pushed past him and out the door without a second glance backwards.

Ginny looked around at her friends, puzzled. "Did we do something wrong?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Harry, huh? The story's starting to wind down, and next chapter, we have a visit from our favorite Ravenclaw and bickering couple, plus a short snapshot of Harry's nightmares. Thank you all so much for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter enough to review again!**


	7. Truthful Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.

* * *

**"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

_Harry's heart pounded in his chest as two bolts of light arced through the air. He was running even as the spells zoomed at their targets, running to push Ginny aside, running to save her, but the curse smacked her in the chest before he could reach her._

_She crumpled, falling to the floor, her brown eyes which had been wide with fear and surprise just a moment ago closing as she dropped. Rodolphus Lestrange fell too, but he was still alive, he hadn't been murdered in cold blood, and he…he had killed Ginny._

_Harry knelt, brushing her hair out of her face with a shaking hand. His thoughts were incoherent, and there seemed to be a haze surrounding him. All he could see was Ginny's face, freckled as always, but deathly pale and as still as Andromeda's body beside her. His right hand searched for her pulse and found none, and his left hand stopped on her chest, right above her heart._

_There was no heartbeat. She was dead. And it was fault—if only he had moved a little faster, been a little quicker—maybe she wouldn't have died…

* * *

_Ice cold water splashed on his face, making him sputter. Spitting the water in his mouth out, Harry glowered up at Draco, who stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"You're being an idiot, Potter," Draco told him matter-of-factly. "Believe it or not, you are not responsible for everything that goes wrong, and it's high time you stopped acting like you were."

"Honestly, the only person responsible for Ginny's death is the one who killed her," Astoria added, offering him a towel.

"And he got what he deserved," Draco said firmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, wiping off the water. "He's your uncle."

"He's a nutcase," Draco scoffed. "You didn't think a normal wizard would marry dear old Aunt Bella, did you?"

Harry chuckled, accepting the cup of tea Astoria handed him. "Thanks," he murmured, taking a sip. "I didn't mean to start blaming myself again. It's just that—seeing Ginny, and Victoire, and everything, it's just—"

"Overwhelming?" Astoria supplied. "We get it, Harry, you don't have to explain to us."

Draco sank down in a nearby chair. "I think you need a therapist," he said frankly.

Harry absently traced his scar, purely out of habit. "That's the eighteenth time you've told me that," he said distractedly, gulping down some more tea. "Once for every year we've lived here."

"Yeah, well, you really do need a therapist," Draco told him. "With all the problems you have, though, I can't imagine anyone who would agree to doing it."

"Which makes it pretty pointless advice," Astoria pointed out.

Draco ignored her with dignity. "Anyways, I think we need to call in an expert."

"Like who?" Harry asked, somewhat skeptic.

"Lovegood," said Draco simply.

"Luna," Harry and Astoria corrected at the same time.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right. Luna. I'll go Floo-call her."

"Where is she, anyways?" Harry asked, swallowing the last of his tea.

"Knowing her? Probably the North Pole," Draco remarked sarcastically and headed over to the fireplace.

"Remind me why I married him?" Astoria asked, staring after her husband.

Dutifully, Harry recited, "Because you love him, because he buys you expensive gifts, and because you have a son together. The second one being the most important, of course."

"Of course," Astoria laughed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Apparently, I need Luna," Harry grinned wryly. Draco chose the moment to walk in, looking bewildered. Harry was surprised, though, as most people looked that way after they talked to Luna.

"She's coming," Draco said, collapsing in his chair again and pulling Astoria onto his lap. As if on cue, the fire flashed green and Luna entered the room.

"Hello, Draco, Astoria, Harry," Luna greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Good, good, and crazy," Draco answered quickly, pointing to himself, his wife, and Harry in turn.

Harry smacked his hand away; Astoria simply smacked his head. "Thanks, Malfoy," Harry muttered. "We're all fine, Luna, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing very well," Luna said happily, perching on the armrest of Harry's chair. "I heard there was a sighting of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Australia, so I'm heading there next week."

"That's nice," Harry smiled at her. "How long are you going to stay there?"

"Two weeks, unless I catch sight of the Snorkack earlier," Luna answered brightly. "But Draco said I have to help you."

"Did he?" Harry shot Draco a look and was rewarded by an innocent smile.

"Yes, he did." Luna tapped his hand away from his scar. "Stop that. Now, tell me the truth of what happened."

Harry sighed and began to explain.

* * *

Ron Weasley knew Luna Lovegood well enough to realize when she was being purposely vague and when she was being straight-forward. And he was fairly certain that the words "Harry needs you," constituted as straight-forward, at least where Luna was concerned.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, her voice pitched higher than usual in surprise. "Did you say _Harry_ needs us? Harry hasn't 'needed' us for eighteen years!" The hurt in her voice was palpable, but Ron was far too surprised to comfort her.

"He needs you now," Luna said, calm as ever. "Will you come?"

Ron was through the fireplace before Luna had removed her head, Hermione only half a step behind him.

They entered a small, cozy living room and Ron stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Draco Malfoy, sitting on an armchair with a brunette on his lap who must be his wife, and next to him was Harry Potter, a bit taller, and a bit sadder than the last time Ron saw him.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, and darted forward. Harry stood up in time to catch her running hug and before Ron could comprehend everything, he had his arms around both Harry and Hermione, his head buried in wild curls and dark locks. He didn't even notice when the other three leaving the room, or the tears stinging at his eyes.

He had his best friend back. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: All right, this was a pretty short chapter, but it was important for Harry. Next chapter is the wrap-up, and then an epilogue, which will probably be a wedding. Whether Teddy's or Harry's, I'm still debating =D Let me know what you think in your review! Thanks!**


	8. Practically Perfect

**Disclaimer: I own nobody recognizable.

* * *

**"So, four kids?" Ron asked Harry, biting into his sandwich. "All by yourself?"

Harry swallowed his spoonful of soup. "I had help," he said. "And Teddy makes five kids."

"All orphans, too," Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I should have known. I can't believe I didn't think to look for you here!"

"It's been fun," Harry added, smiling down at his bowl. "At first, I was having too many nightmares to even talk to anyone else. I was a mess. It took Luna coming over here and giving me a pretty sound lecture—and some Dreamless Sleep potion—before I finally went out around town and found some friends."

"How did Luna know where you were?" Ron asked curiously, stealing a chip off Hermione's plate.

"I was looking for Pallites," Luna murmured, approaching them with their drinks. "They like towns with lots of little children. I ran into Teddy here and he led me back to Harry."

Harry smiled at her, accepting his lemonade. "Yeah, and through her I met Tori, and then Draco moved in with her, and the next thing I know, I've adopted James and he's best friends with Scorpius."

"Did you choose his name?" Hermione asked, swatting Ron's hand away from her plate.

Harry grinned. "No, that was a happy coincidence," he told her. "He likes it though, knowing that he shares his name with Dad."

"Is he a prankster too?" Ron asked, managing a polite nod at Draco who had just pulled up a chair.

"Merlin, yes," Harry laughed. "Him and Scorpius, and Max and Dustin," he smiled. "And Teddy, too, though he tends to be more subtle."

"Luckily, they also tend to use either Rose's parlor or my café to plan out their pranks," Astoria said, sliding into the seat beside her husband. "And they still don't know about the listening devices."

"What listening devices?" Hermione asked, straightening in her seat. Astoria reached over Draco's plate to point out a crack in the table to her. "Oh…that's positively ingenious! How'd you come up with it?"

Ron and Harry traded amused glances and for just one moment, it seemed like everything was exactly how it should be.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Teddy jumped up at the sound of the doorbell and hurried the door, half-hoping it was Victoire and half-wondering why he wanted it to be her.

He swung open the door to reveal Victoire, her strawberry blond hair in two braids and a bright grin dancing across her face.

"Hi!" she greeted brightly. "Can I come in?"

"'Course," Teddy returned her grin, ignored the butterflies in his stomach, and held the door open for her. "How was work?"

"Same as always," Victoire entered and closed the door behind her, smiling at him. "I met one of your friends. Shawn Talter, right?"

"Yeah," Teddy waved her into the living room. "How'd you like him?"

"He was nice," Victoire grinned. "Tried to flirt with me."

The butterflies induced by her smile seemed to turn to lead. "Did he?" Teddy asked casually, leaning against the edge of the sofa. "He tends to do that whenever he sees a pretty girl."

Victoire gazed out the window, a smile still on her face. "Yeah, I figured. At least he was cuter than the other prats who try to flirt with me."

Teddy firmly reminded himself why it would not be a good idea to kill one of his best friends—for one, where would he hide the body?

"Hey, is that your godfather?" Victoire looked closer. "And my aunt and uncle!" She turned around, a delighted smile on her face. "They're talking!"

Teddy joined her at the window, peering through the glass to Blue Eagle Café across the street. Indeed, he could see a group of people, including his godfather, Aunt Luna, and the Malfoys, along with Ron and Hermione Weasley in the café, talking and eating like old friends. As he watched, Uncle Neville entered the café and joined them.

"I'm glad," he said sincerely. "He needed his best friends back."

"So did Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," Victoire added softly, pushing the curtain further away from the window.

Teddy's eyes shifted from bright purple to a warm brown. "Yeah," he smiled down at her. "This is how it was supposed to be."

* * *

Harry folded his arms on the balcony railing, a smile on his face, as he watched his children playing an animated game of Quidditch. Ron and Hermione were at either side of him, and Luna, Neville, Draco, and Astoria rounded out the group. In the air, James and Ginny shot forward like a pair of rockets, chasing Harry's practice snitch.

"They're so adorable," Hermione mused, smiling as she watched. "Five galleons James and Ginny will end up together."

"Five galleons on Scorpius and Ginny," Astoria said before Harry, Ron, or Draco could protest.

"Five on Louis and Gabriella," Luna said and went to hum what sounded like 'Weasley Is Our King' under her breath.

"Five on Scorpius and Gabriella," Neville added, grinning.

Harry, Ron, and Draco traded looks and simultaneously sighed, sending everyone else into fits of laughter.

"If you're quite done betting on our children's love lives," Ron said firmly, muttering "Traitor," to Neville on the side.

"Gabriella's six years younger than both Louis and Scorpius!" Draco protested.

"Teddy's parents were thirteen years apart," Hermione countered. "And we're not saying they'll get together the instant they hit puberty."

Harry coughed, gaining everyone's attention, and nodded to the balcony door which separated them from Teddy and Victoire. "Five galleons on Teddy and Victoire," he grinned. "Within a month."

"Two months, at least," Draco disagreed. "Teddy's pretty shy with girls he really likes."

"Within two weeks," Ron said, returning Harry's grin. "When Vicka wants something, she gets it."

"Just don't tell Bill," Hermione laughed. "He'll glue Teddy's mouth shut if he ever gets wind of this."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ginny's elated voice carried over the conversation as she zoomed to a stop in front of her parents. "I caught the snitch!"

Triumphantly, she held up the practice snitch. Behind her, James slowed his broom, grinning at his father.

"Great job, Ginny," Ron beamed at his daughter. "You've been taking lessons from Uncle Charlie, haven't you?"

Ginny flashed them a grin and twirled her broom around in a circle. "Yep!" she said brightly. "Do you guys want to play again?" she asked James over her shoulder.

"Let's ask them," James laughed and shot off towards his still-hovering friends, Ginny at his heels.

Conversation broke out amongst the adults, but Harry opted to stay out of Ron and Draco's insult contest and instead focused on the game of Quidditch being organized by excited children in front of him. Warm, summer breezes floated around them, tousling his hair more than usual, and the sunlight was dazzlingly bright as it shone down on the laughing children.

Harry laughed at a joke he hadn't heard and felt the weight that had been in his stomach for eighteen years fade away. He had his friends now, and everything was practically perfect.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, we've almost reached the end of the road for this story, everyone! Now, there's only the epilogue left. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you will continue to do so for their chapter and the next. And I would like your opinion on a few things. **

**1) I mentioned in my AN last chapter that the epilogue would be a wedding. I was wondering whose wedding you guys wanted it to be: Harry's or Teddy's? **

**2) Ginny/James or Scorpius? The epilogue's not going to be set that far in the future that Gabby's six year age difference won't matter (the eldest few will probably be teens), so the choice is for Ginny. I'd set up a poll, but there wouldn't be enough time to vote on it, so please do tell me in your reviews! Thanks again!**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own some of the kids, but no one recognizable.

* * *

**"James!" Gabriella Potter called over the laughing, dancing crowd. "James," she said once she was near enough to be heard. "You promised me a dance!"

James glanced away from where he was talking to Louis and smiled at his little sister. "Did I? Are you sure? Maybe that was Max?" he teased.

Gabriella pouted. "No, it was _you_," she insisted. "And I want to dance!"

James laughed. "All right, Gabby. Know how to waltz?" he asked, and, without waiting for her answer, grabbed her hands and began twirling her around the dance floor.

Gabriella beamed at him, nearly stumbling but righting herself in time. "Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked him, spinning out from under his arm.

"Aunt Tori, mostly," James answered, dancing her around the bride and groom. "Hi, Teddy, Victoire!" he called over her head.

Teddy looked away from his new wife and grinned at his foster brother. "Hey, James," he laughed. "I see she got a dance out of you."

"Of course I did," Gabriella smiled sweetly up at her brother. "He's my older brother. If he wants me to stay away from boys, then he'll have to do whatever I say."

Victoire giggled as Teddy spun her around to face them. "Smart girl," she said approvingly. "I want her to teach our daughter, Teddy."

Teddy stared at her. "You're not even pregnant yet!"

"Just wait a night," James grinned wickedly. Victoire smacked him on her way around the dance floor.

"Daddy's back!" Gabriella announced suddenly and dashed off the dance floor, leaving a bemused James to follow her.

"Hey there, Princess," Harry grinned at his eleven-year-old daughter. "Stole a dance from your brother, did you?"

Gabriella huffed. "I did not _steal_," she informed them primly. "I _asked_ and he accepted."

James snickered, giving his sister a one-armed hug. "Yes, that's it," he said mock-solemnly, nodding. "She asked, very politely. The words 'I want to dance' weren't used at all."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "You would have happily danced with Ginny," she said meaningfully, grinning when James blushed.

"That's not the point," he told her firmly and wandered off in search of his friends, followed by Gabriella for her own.

Harry helped ease Rose into her seat, grinning as he watched his kids. "You notice he didn't deny it," he said absently to his wife.

"Gabby's too smart to fall for any of his denials," Rose reminded him, accepting the glass of water he offered. Despite her not being too far along in her pregnancy, Harry insisted on serving her hand and foot.

"Everyone is too smart to fall for James's denial," Harry laughed. "He blushes too easily. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron knows, and you know how oblivious he can be."

"Ron?" Rose looked over at the redhead in question, who had joined his niece on the dance floor with Hermione. "I doubt it. James at least has the sense not to act too obviously in love with his daughter."

"In love?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "They're sixteen, Rose. It's hardly the age for love. Lust, maybe."

Rose grinned at him. "Didn't both you and your father fall in love at sixteen?"

Harry stared at her for a moment. "That," he said finally, "is not the point."

* * *

"Hey, there," Ginny greeted cheerfully, plopping down in the chair next to James. "Having fun?"

James grinned at her. "Of course. After all, everyone knows weddings are the epitome of fun," he said, managing to make his voice bright and sarcastic at the same time.

Ginny laughed. "Well, it is Teddy and Victoire's wedding," she said, glancing over at the dance floor where the newlyweds were still dancing. "I think it's rather more fun than most weddings."

"It is," James assured her. "I just don't like weddings."

Ginny grinned. "I know. You nearly threw a fit when Uncle Harry forced you to go to Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf's."

James made a face at her. "I was twelve!" he protested. "Plus, it's not like you were so enthusiastic either!"

"I was more enthusiastic than you," Ginny pointed out. "Though, admittedly, that's not hard to do."

"You guys aren't fighting again, are you?" Scorpius sounded exasperated as he dropped into the chair next to Ginny. "I thought you'd grow out of that by the time we were fourteen!"

"It _started_ when they were fourteen, Scorp," Louis reminded him, sitting down next to James. "And it still hasn't stopped. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were the same way."

"They still are," Ginny added. "Even though they're married."

Scorpius sighed. "You mean we're going to have to deal with this even after they're married?" he asked Louis in disbelief.

James was of the firm opinion that his best friend knew exactly how his words would affect them. "Hey!" he protested, blushing profusely. "Who said we're going to end up married?"

"Everyone with a working pair of eyes," Louis said mildly. Ginny smacked him, blushing as furiously as James.

"Oh, are we teasing James and Ginny again?" Max popped up next to James, blue eyes bright.

"Can we help?" Dustin asked cheerfully, appearing on James's other side.

James lifted his hands and bopped them on the heads. "Shut up," he muttered, staring into his butterbeer as though that would cool his blush.

Victoire materialized behind his chair. "James, come dance with me!" she ordered, practically glowing with excitement.

"Can't you dance with your little brat of a brother instead?" James asked, half-whining, half-grinning.

"Well, you can't dance with Teddy, so you'll have to dance with me," Victoire said firmly, taking his arm and hauling him up. "Come on! In fact, why don't the rest of you join us?"

Louis stood and bowed to Ginny. "May I have zis dance?" he asked in a posh French accent.

Ginny giggled and adjusted her own English accent for her reply. "You may," she agreed, placing her hand in his and letting him escort her onto the dance floor.

Scorpius stared at Max and Dustin. They stared back.

"No," Scorpius said flatly, and turned away, pointedly ignoring their outburst of laughter.

* * *

Teddy couldn't quite suppress a laugh when, halfway through the song, all partners were switched, and he ended back up with Victoire. The amusing part was that James ended up with Ginny, and Teddy loved his brother to pieces, but that boy blushed more than could possibly be healthy.

"Something on your mind?" Victoire asked, waltzing in his arms.

"Just thinking about James and Ginny," Teddy grinned down at her, incredulous love in his warm brown eyes. "Look."

He spun her around so she could see the two, dancing somewhat awkwardly, but both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"They're adorable," Victoire laughed. "Do they remind you of someone?" she asked, watching James twirl Ginny under his arm.

"Us, maybe?" Teddy bent his head to steal a kiss from his wife. "Or, that's what Uncle Harry says."

"I'm inclined to agree with him," Victoire mused, reaching up to interlock her hands around his neck. "How long?"

Teddy studied the pair thoughtfully. "Before Ginny's seventeen," he decided. "You?"

Victoire grinned up at him. "Before James is seventeen," she said and leaned up for another kiss.

"Can you believe they were eleven when we first met?" Teddy asked, pulling back to watch James and Ginny laugh over some joke.

"Not really," Victoire smiled, smoothing one of his dark blue streaks out of his eyes. "It seems like such a long time ago, back when Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron weren't talking, and none of us had any idea about you or your brothers or sister or Scorpius or anyone."

"I think it's better this way, though," Teddy said, glancing around and offering grins to all his friends and family. "Everything seems perfect."

Victoire laughed. "Teddy, sweetheart, we're a bunch of Weasleys and Potters and Malfoys and Lupins—nothing's ever perfect for long."

As if on cue, Dominique and Fred erupted into one of their habitual rows, making everyone around them sigh in frustration.

"No kidding," said Teddy, amused, before he leaned down to kiss her. "Let's make that _almost_ perfect, then."

* * *

**Author's Notes: And they all lived happily ever after—what? I'm a fairytale kind of girl; don't come to me looking for angst! Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint with the epilogue! Any questions will be gladly answered in my review replies. As one last question to you, I would love to know not only what you all thought of this fic as a whole in your review, but also which scene (in this chapter or others) was your favorite. Thank you so much for reviewing everybody, it means a lot to me! I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue!**


End file.
